Presentación
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Una fiesta de sociedad, Naruto debe enfrentarlo por la promesa que le hizo a su amado, problemas y dificultades que su relación supera en una sola noche.
_**Título: Presentación**_

 _ **Temática: Drama &Familia&Romance**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Pareja: ItaNaru y algo de SasuHina**_

 _ **Autora: Hikari Hatsune**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni el anime Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fueran ¿Creen que estaría preocupada por a que universidad entraré iniciando el próximo semestre?**_

 _ **IMPORTANTE: Ya que escribo en un móvil con teclado en ingles pido perdón de antemano por errores de ortografía, gramática y dedazos horribles, pero para escribir medianamente bien tengo que poner el predictivo en español o no me da la letra Ñ, de igual modo que los signos, y aunque esto pasa por el corrector, pude notar que a veces no me avisa de los signos, y siendo 10 hojas de Word y más de 5 mil palabras de historia como que no tengo tiempo de revisarla bien toda, quizás más adelante, pero no notáis algún error hacérmelo saber, estaría enormemente agradecida.**_

* * *

Una vez más respiro profundamente al encontrarse en las puertas de aquella lujosa casa, siendo un huérfano que abandonó el orfanato a los 13 años para vivir por su cuenta en un pequeño departamento junto con tres compañeros que eran hermanos, el ir a un lugar así no lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños.

Dudando por algunos segundos sobre qué tan correcto sería dar media vuelta para volver a su hogar en vez de enfrentar una fiesta de sociedad por petición de su novio, finalmente se decantó por ingresar, había dado su palabra sobre asistir, el nunca rompía sus promesas, y claro que no deseaba empezar a hacerlo.

Revisando el atuendo de gala que Temari le había elegido, consistente de un traje azul oscuro con corbata naranja y lustrados zapatos negros, presentó su invitación a uno de los guardias en la puerta, quién sólo le dedicó un asentimiento antes de abrir la puerta para que entrará.

El interior le asombro aún más, decorado con un gusto exquisito, músicos en un pequeño estrado interpretando bellas piezas, las personas conviviendo entre sí buscando nuevos socios mientras lucían atuendos costosos con complementos igual de extravagantes, realmente era un mundo muy diferente al que vivían personas 'normales' como él.

Con la mirada trato de ubicar a su pareja entre el barullo de gente, pero parecía realmente una tarea titánica, aunque para su fortuna al menos encontró un pequeño grupo con gente conocida, sin mucho pensarlo se acercó a ellos con una amable sonrisa.

—Hinata—chan, Shika, Kiba, que bueno encontrar a alguien conocido aquí, de casualidad, ¿Han visto a Ita—chan o al Teme?—

—Naruto—kun, que sorpresa que vinieses—

—Sin duda es bueno verte Naruto, estos tipos son tan estirados, que dudas de querer mantener una charla con ellos—

—Kiba, no digas esos comentarios que podrías arruinar a tú familia, sobre tú pregunta Naruto, no, no los hemos visto en toda la velada, pero seguramente es porque tratan de ocultarse de sus 'fans'—

—Ya veo, supongo que me quedaré con ustedes entonces, definitivamente es mejor que nada, debo agregar se ven geniales, de seguro Hinata—chan dejara al Teme con la boca abierta en cuanto la vea 'ttebayo—

No era para menos el cumplido, mientras los dos chicos estaban usando trajes negros con zapatos del mismo color, lo único diferente era la corbata roja de Kiba con un juego de adornos en forma de pequeños perros con ojos de diamantes, en contraste con la verde oscura del Nara y adornos de plata en forma de nubes; mientras la chica del grupo portaban un vestido lila pegado al cuerpo largo hasta las rodillas, zapatillas doradas de tiras hasta la pantorrilla, su cabello sujeto de forma grácil, unos pequeños aretes en forma de mariposa y un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de lágrima completaban la tarea de darle una apariencia etérea.

—Muchas gracias Naruto—kun, tú también te vez muy atractivo hoy—

—Jeje, no es para tanto Hinata, a tú lado los mortales somos nada en comparación 'ttebayo—

—Yo...yo...—

—Ya deja de poner nerviosa a Hinata—sama—

Regaño una nueva voz, todos miraron a donde estaba el primo de la nombrada, acompañado del menor de los Uchiha.

—Perdón Neji, no era mi intención—

—Nunca es tú intención Dobe, pero al final lo terminas haciendo—

—¿Eh?, No estoy seguro sí eso fue un insulto o un cumplido, 'ttebayo—

—En estos momentos eso es lo de menos, necesitó que Hina—chan y tú me acompañen donde mis padres, pero antes, Aniki me pidió que te diera esto, con la orden explícita de que te lo pusieras ya—

De su bolsillo extrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul cielo, dentro de la cual se encontraba un pisa corbatas junto a unos gemelos de color dorado en forma de zorro con ojos de zafiros. Los ojos del rubio sólo pudieron observar el juego de joyas con reverencia mientras lo tomaba con tranquilidad para colocarlo en su sitio.

—Vamos Teme, ya quiero ver a mi Ita—chan—

—Por supuesto Dobe, Hina—chan—

La joven se colgó del brazo de su novio de forma elegante, mientras a sólo unos pasos de ellos iba Naruto con una sonrisa pensando en su novio, motivo por el cual no notó las miradas lujuriosas que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo de varios chicos y chicas, así como algunas de envidia al ver con quienes iba, al fin y al cabo las familias Uchiha y Hyuuga eran de las más adineradas, además de poseer un gran poder en diversos ámbitos de la vida común.

Cuando finalmente vio a su novio no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente, se veía tan sexy en el traje gris con corbata negra, zapatos del mismo color y un paipai de rubí como adorno.

—Buenas noches señores Uchiha, soy Hyuuga Hinata, la novia de Sasuke—

Rápidamente salió de su trance al escuchar la presentación de su amiga, dudo un segundo antes de seguir su ejemplo.

—Buenas noches, etto, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, so... soy el novio de Itachi—

Hizo una profunda reverencia, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, Kami, que su presentación sonó tan estúpida.

—Un placer conocer a las parejas de nuestros hijos, yo soy Mikoto, y él es mi esposo Fugaku—

—Porque no nos cuentan algo sobre ustedes—

El patriarca los recorría analizándolos con la mirada, causando incomodidad en el menor, que cambio a pánico con la petición, ¿Cómo reaccionarían a que su primogénito este saliendo con un mísero huérfano?

—No hay mucho que decir sobre mí, soy la sucesora de la presidencia de las empresas Hyuuga, actualmente estudio Administración en la Universidad T, allí fue donde conocí a Sasuke—kun, tengo una hermana menor llamada Hanabi que está en preparatoria, además de ayudar a mi padre de vez en cuando con el área de recursos humanos de la empresa—

—¿Qué hay de ti Naruto—kun?—

—Yo... estudio relaciones internacionales en la Universidad M, además de ello tengo dos trabajos, uno entre semana en una floristería del centro, fines de semana en recursos humanos de las empresas Hyuuga, Hinata—chan me consiguió el empleo ya que nos conocemos desde pequeños, allí conocí a Sasuke y tiempo después a Itachi—

—Me sorprende que lleves bien dos trabajos además de la escuela, sobre todo sabiendo que tú carrera demanda demasiado tiempo—

—Será la fuerza de la costumbre, dattebayo—

Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, el patriarca lo miraba desconfiado y la mujer con curiosidad.

—¿Desde qué edad trabajas Naruto—kun?—

—De... desde los 13 años, Uchiha—sama—

—Empezaste muy joven, y llámame por mi nombre Naruto—kun—

—Por... por supuesto Mikoto—sama—

—Hinata—chan, porque no nos cuentas como conociste a Uzumaki—kun—

—Eh... verán... fue en primaria, todos los niños se burlaban de Naruto—kun y Gaara—kun porque ellos ingresaron al colegio gracias a una beca por su alto coeficiente intelectual, en cambio en ese entonces yo era sumamente tímida, además que muchos me trataban mal por mi apellido, ya que sus empresas eran superadas por las de mi familia, recuerdo que se estaban burlando de mis ojos cuando Naruto—kun se metió al ver que me iban a golpear, al final Naruto casi pierde su beca por salvarme, cuando Gaara—kun me dijo que iban a correr a Naruto—kun de la escuela salí corriendo a la oficina del director para reclamarle, por Kami, fue la primera vez que le plante cara a alguien superando mi timidez, al final conseguí que Naruto se quedará sin sanción alguna, además de que nos volvimos amigos—

—Veo... una historia algo curiosa—

—Uzumaki, en ningún momento mencionaste algo de tú familia, ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre ella?—

—Ah... bueno... realmente no me gusta hablar del tema—

En sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor que le causaba hablar de eso, de inmediato Itachi lo abrazo con cariño para reconfortarlo, conocía todo sobre su amado, incluyendo que el no saber realmente nada de sus padres le dolía, al tiempo que su condición de orfandad le molestaba de sobremanera, y aún con todo sólo se lo confesó cuando le pidió fuera su pareja, el ojiazul pensaba que tras saberlo se arrepentiría, pero siguió firmé en su decisión, hasta que lo aceptó.

—Otousan, onegaii—

—No Itachi, ese mutismo me lleva a pensar que su familia no es de fiar y por eso no los nombra—

—Pero otousan, acaso no...—

—Ita—chan no te preocupes, creo poder afrontarlo—

—Naru—

—Naruto—kun...—

—Hinata—chan, tú igual no te preocupes, ya paso demasiado tiempo para que lo supere. A su pregunta Uchiha—sama, la única familia que tengo en la actualidad son los hermanos Sabaku No, sobre mis padres... no lo sé y tengo miedo de saber—

Suspiro de forma disimulada, realmente le aterraba conocer la verdad, no podría enfrentar el que lo hubiesen abandonado simplemente porque no lo querían, quizá era hasta el hijo bastardo de alguna prostituta o drogadicta que prefirió seguir en lo suyo que cuidarlo.

—¿Acaso tus padres están en prisión?—

—Como ya mencione no tengo la menor idea, desde que tengo memoria viví en un orfanato, a los 13 me fui de allí con Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, desde entonces me he esforzado para salir adelante en la vida, después de todo existimos las personas que hemos sufrido lo que es el hambre, la desesperación de no saber si podrás cuidar a tus seres queridos... Hay tantas cosas al día de hoy que he observado, lo único que deseo es poder ayudar a las personas que pasan por la misma situación, aun cuando eso conlleva un esfuerzo extra—

—Sin duda la has tenido muy difícil, pero también puedo ver la férrea voluntad que tienes. Estoy segura de que lograrás todo lo que te propongas Naruto—kun—

—Gracias Mikoto—sama—

—Debo decir Uzumaki—kun, tus motivos se ven realmente nobles. Con pesar admito que desconozco la realidad fuera de mi burbuja de comodidad, por lo cual sí necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo—

—No... No se preocupé. Estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta—

Un profundo rubor tiño sus mejillas, detestaba que fueran condescendientes con él por cómo vivió, era por aquello que se esforzaba para seguir adelante por su lado, de eso modo jamás se veía en necesidad de estar recurriendo a otras personas por cualquier cosa. Desde niño aprendió a ser independiente para que las nanas del orfanato pudieran cuidar de los más pequeños que las necesitaban, eso era una parte de sí mismo tan fuertemente arraigada, que no creía se fuera a ir de un momento a otro como sí nada.

—Naruto—kun, ¿No tienes nada que nos pudiera dar una pista de quienes son tus padres?—

—Yo... creo que sólo el collar Hinata—chan, pero no lo traigo en este momento, según Temari—neechan ese es para usarlo con un traje en un ámbito más informal—

—¿Collar?, ¿A qué collar se refiere?—

—Etto, un collar que tengo en mi poder desde bebe, según la cuidadora que me recogió ya lo traía cuando aparecí en la puerta del orfanato, es una tira de cuero de la cual cuelga un cristal verde aguamarina de unos 10 centímetros y a sus lados dos pequeñas esferas de un metal plateado—

—Esa descripción me suena de algún lado, estoy segura que vi ese collar con anterioridad—

El silencio reino por unos momentos, en que se formó una atmósfera algo densa mientras la mujer ojinegra buscaba en sus recuerdos donde observó aquél objeto anteriormente descrito, más era realmente complicado, pues tomando en cuenta la edad del blondo ya debían haber pasado más de dos décadas desde que lo hubiese visto.

—¡Ya lo tengo!—

Ante tal grito todos se sobresaltaron, afortunadamente estaban algo alejados del resto de las personas, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de su ligera sorpresa fuera de lugar.

—Ese collar es como el que Tsunade—san heredó de su abuelo Hashirama, pero nunca quiso decir que sucedió con este, ¿Qué les parece sí Naruto—kun trae mañana el collar y yo invitó a Tsunade—san para que lo vea?—

—Ah... está bi... bien Mikoto—sama—

—Padres, con su permiso, deseo que Naru—chan conozca a Shisui y Obito—

—Muy bien hijo, vayan tranquilos, un gusto haberte conocido Uzumaki—kun—

—El gusto fue mío, hasta luego Uchiha—sama—

La pareja avanzó a paso veloz sin demostrar cuan incómodo se sentía el menor en la atmósfera de total alcurnia, al momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto de la familia fueron abordados por una chica peli azul con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba a medio muslo y zapatillas doradas con un maquillaje suave y sólo una rosa de tela azul en su cabello como adorno.

—¡Itachi! así que este es el famoso Naruto, realmente eres muy lindo niño, comprendo porque Itachi no desea presentarte a Akatsuki, debe temer que le roben a semejante belleza—

—Eh... yo... tú... ¿Quién eres?—

—Konan, sabes que debes controlar tu impulsividad un poco, estas poniendo muy nervioso a Naruto—kun—

—Oh, lo siento chico, mi nombre es Konan, mi apellido es irrelevante y soy la mejor amiga de Itachi aunque él no lo quiera admitir—

—Jeje, no pasa nada Konan—san, Ita—chan me ha hablado de usted algunas veces pero no tenía un nombre para relacionar—

—Vaya, eres realmente una joya, mira que cuidar de Itachi de modo que ninguno de ustedes dos quedan mal—

—Si nos permites Konan, nos dirigíamos donde Shisui y Obito, sí quieres acompañarnos—

Con la chica uniéndose a su comitiva siguieron atravesando la multitud hasta un rincón donde se encontraban dos chicos que sin lugar a dudas eran miembros del Clan Uchiha.

—Shisui—kun, Obito, quiero presentarles a mi pareja—

—Hola... soy Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerlos—

—Hola Naruto—chan, yo soy Uchiha Obito, pero puedes decirme Tobi, encantado de conocerte—

—Yo soy Uchiha Shisui, es un gusto finalmente conocer al chico que se robó el corazón del pequeño Ita—kun—

—No creo que sea para tanto 'ttebayo—

Recibió miradas extrañas cuando la muletilla abandonó sus labios, por lo que una risilla nerviosa abandonó sus labios al escuchar como la chica preguntó.

—¿Que es 'ttebayo?—

—Es una muletilla que he tenido desde siempre 'ttebayo, he tratado de dejarla por mucho tiempo pero no lo he logrado—

—Ya veo, normalmente se oiría estúpido, pero en ti se escucha sumamente tierno—

—No creo que sea para tanto 'ttebayo—

—Confía en mi mocoso, Deidara—sempai siempre utiliza una molesta terminación en todas sus frases, Itachi—kun realmente se molesta cada vez que lo hace—

—Jeje, ya veo Uchiha—san, entonces debería sentirme aliviado de que a Ita—chan no le molesté mi forma de hablar—

—Nunca nada sobre de ti podría ser molesto para mí—

—Ita—chan, no mientas, al día de hoy te sigues quejando de mi amor por el ramen 'ttebayo—

—Eso es porque tanto ramen hace daño, si lo consumieras sólo dos o tres veces a la semana todavía estaría bien, pero lo desayunas, comes y cenas a diario, eso a la larga afectará tú salud—

—No salgas con eso Ita—chan, ¿Acaso debo recordarte tú adicción a los dangos?, eres peor que yo 'ttebayo, siempre que nos vemos estas comiéndolos—

—Bien, bien, tú ganas está Naru—chan—

—Genial 'ttebayo—

En ese momento la música se detuvo llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes de inmediato dirigieron su atención al patriarca de la familia que estaba parado frente a las escaleras, acompañado de Mikoto.

—Atención todas las personas, quiero agradecerles por honrarnos con su presencia en esta bella noche, una en la cual deseo presentar ante todos ustedes a las parejas de mis queridos hijos y herederos—

Los cuchicheos iniciaron de manera estrepitosa entre todos los invitados, muchos de los cuales se encontraban ansiosos por si existía posibilidad de superar a las parejas y así obtener una mejor posición social para sus hijos o hijas.

—Es un honor para la familia Uchiha presentar a la señorita Hyuuga Hinata, heredera de las empresas Hyuuga, así como la novia del menor de mis hijos, Sasuke, por favor chicos, vengan conmigo—

El peli azul se acercó con Hinata—chan tomada de su brazo suavemente, mientras la gente murmuraba entre sí como la pareja sin duda se veía perfecta, la manera tan armoniosa en que sus personalidades encajaban tan bien, pero lo principal es que todos concordaban en que no podrían ofrecer nada mejor de lo que podría ofrecer la Heredera Hyuuga.

Esto puso realmente nervioso a Naruto, se alegaba de que definitivamente nadie fuera a intentar meterse en la relación del Teme con Hinata—chan, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a temer de que al carecer de un apellido reconocido la gente no lo considerase suficiente para su Ita—chan, realmente estaba enamorado, por lo que no deseaba tener que pelear contra todas esas personas para mantener su relación.

—Hinata—chan, es todo un placer para mí que seas la pareja de mi hijo, quiero darte la bienvenida a la familia Uchiha, y te pido que hagas muy feliz a Sasuke—

—Por supuesto Uchiha—sama, realmente amo a Sasuke—kun, así que trataré de hacerlo feliz siempre—

—Gracias Hinata—chan. Además es momento de presentar a la pareja del mayor de mis hijos, así que es un placer que conozcan a Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto—kun, Itachi por favor acérquense a nosotros—

Sintió como la mano de Itachi se entrelazaba con la suya dándole la seguridad que necesitaba en esos momentos para afrontar a la bola de oportunistas que podrían intentar quitarle a su novio por no tener un apellido importante, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que su nerviosismo le permitía logró llegar hasta donde el patriarca los estaba esperando, principalmente sin poner atención a lo que la gente decía sobre él.

—Naruto—kun, para nosotros es todo un honor que alguien con un corazón tan noble y puro como el tuyo se haya fijado en el mayor de nuestros hijos, sólo esperamos que lo hagas feliz por siempre, sabemos que con tú corazón es imposible que lo traiciones, al menos espero que así sea—

—Cuente con ello Uchiha—sama, Ita—chan es una persona importante para mí, yo siempre voy a cuidar de las personas importantes para mí, eso es una promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, por lo que siempre trataré de hacer feliz a Ita—chan—

La firmeza en la voz del rubio dejó impactados a todos los presentes, nunca habían visto a una persona que demostrara semejante determinación en estas situaciones, por lo que se empezaron a preguntar sí realmente podrían demostrar ser mejores opciones para Itachi, puesto que todos tenían segundas intenciones, ¿Cómo rayos competirían con semejante pureza?, ¿Sería siquiera buena idea el intentarlo?

—Me gustaría que ustedes abrieran el baile chicos, así que música por favor—

Un suave vals empezó a resonar por toda la sala, mientras las dos jóvenes parejas se colocaban al centro de la pista de baile con sonrisas bailando en su rostro al tiempo que comenzaban con un suave vaivén al ritmo de la música.

—Al final todo parece haber salido bien, ¿O no Naru—chan?—

—Sin duda Ita—chan, y pensar que por un momento pensé en dejarte plantado—

—Eso es raro, siempre proclamas cumplir todas tus promesas—

—Jeje, lo sé 'ttebayo, pero es que estaba muy nervioso, incluso un poco asustado de lo que fuera a suceder—

—Veo que estas más tranquilo ahora, además que ya viste como las cosas salieron bien al final, incluso te lograste ganar a mi padre sin poseer grandes riquezas—

—Te quiero Ita—chan, no, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón—

—Y yo a ti Naru—chan, te amo—

Una hora después se encontraba el rubio, acompañado de sus amigos, todos reunidos en el jardín principal de la mansión, pues Itachi había ido a platicar con algunos inversionistas que deseaban realizar negocios con las empresas Uchiha con el fin de volver más poderosos sus propios negocios.

—Dobe, tranquilízate, mi hermano no se va a dejar enrollar por cualquier mujerzuela o arrastrado, así que mejor concéntrate en lo que te preguntó Kiba—

—¿Eh?, ah claro Teme, perdón Kiba, ¿Que me preguntabas?—

—No, no era nada, principalmente deberías de ser tan posesivo, eso es muestra de inseguridad en su relación, podría aprovecharlo la gente para separarlos—

—Ya... ya veo, entonces dejaré de ser tan posesivo 'ttebayo, es que nunca tuve algo o alguien que pudiera ser mío, por lo tanto tengo miedo de perderle aun sabiendo que me ama—

—Es comprensible que te sientas así, más al encontrarte en una situación desconocida para ti, pero no debes dejarte dominar por los nervios o todo podría arruinarse—

—Gracias por el consejo Hinata—chan, pero simplemente no puedo... sólo quiero ir a casa a descansar, esto es demasiado para mí—

—Te entiendo, todos lo hacemos, también nos sentimos así cuando nos enfrentamos a nuestra primer fiesta de la alta sociedad, pero necesitas tranquilizarte, nos tienes a nosotros contigo, puedes llegar al final de esto—

—Yo... no sé qué haría sin ustedes chicos, les agradezco por todo lo que me han ayudado... por aceptarse a pesar de ser una rata callejera 'ttebayo—

Rápidamente Sasuke y Kiba le propinaron sendos coscorrones por las palabras expresadas sobre sí mismo.

—No vuelvas a hablar así sobre ti Naruto—baka, nunca has sido una rata callejera para nosotros, sólo eres aquél chico que superó todas las adversidades que se le presentaron, dioses, te hemos visto desvivirte por tus seres queridos mientras sigues sonriendo, eso es más de lo que cualquiera de los mocosos mimados que andan tras tú novio harán nunca, no veo porque Itachi intercambiaría a un diamante como tú por una piedra de fantasía como esos idiotas—

—Suenas demasiado seguro Inuzuka—

Todos voltearon a ver a la nueva intrusa, una chica de largo cabello rubio más opaco sí se la compraba con Naruto, con ojos azules, entallada en un vestido morado oscuro muy ceñido al cuerpo de gran escote y sumamente corto, miraba al menor con obvia superioridad mientras lo escrutaba de arriba a abajo.

—¿Que deseas Yamanaka?—

—Yo, yo sólo vine a advertirle a ese maldito zorro que se aleje de MI Itachi, por supuesto que sí no quiere entonces tendré que arruinarle la vida, y créanme, para mí sería sumamente sencillo hacerlo—

—¿Quién te crees?, Vienes aquí e interrumpes una charla con mis amigos, me amenazas como si fueras la gran cosa, asegurando que Ita—chan es tuyo, pero déjame decirte algo... Hazlo, te reto a que cumplas tú amenaza, porque no pienso dejar que una zorro como tú me quité a Ita—chan sólo por un capricho de niñita mimada, ¡Reacciona!, Ésta es la vida real, no Hollywood o un dorama cualquiera—

—¡Maldito mocoso!, ¡Juro que está me las vas a pagar!, ¡No te quedarás inmune después de tratarme así!—

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Teme volvamos allá adentro, tú aún me debes un baile, ¿O acaso tienes miedo?—

—El único con miedo eres tú, vamos Usuratonkachi, no tenemos toda la noche—

Tomando la mano pálida lo arrastró con rumbo al interior, riéndose de manera infantil por los insultos preferidos de la boca del trigueño a la supuesta 'dama' que lo amenazó.

—Eres único Dobe, mira que retar a Yamanaka Ino, no muchos tienen las agallas para hacerlo, te ganaste un poco de mi respeto gracias a eso—

—Es bueno saberlo Teme, pero ahora a bailar—

Prestaron atención a la música que estaba sonando a su alrededor, era algo que ambos reconocieron de inmediato, retándose con la mirada empezaron a seguir el ritmo que se oía a su alrededor, un, dos, tres, y siguieron danzando a la par del tango, mientras los espectadores se sorprendían ante la presencia en el escenario que mostraban ese par, rápidamente creando chismes y rumores sin fundamentos acerca de aquél par que seguía bailando ajenos a las habladurías de la gente.

—Sabes, debo admitir que eres un buen bailarín, pero sin duda no a la altura de un Uchiha, aunque puedo asegurar que Aniki ya está trabajando en ello—

—Serás baka, a veces me preguntó cómo rayos es que no terminamos siendo pareja 'ttebayo, cualquiera que no nos conociera y nos viese interactuar pensaría algo así—

—Tienes razón Dobe, pero supongo que conocí a Hinata—chan primero y logró cautivarme, mientras vos conociste a mi Aniki para de inmediato sentirte atraído, por lo que las cosas no se dieron entre nosotros—

Cuando la música se detuvo, ambos se separaron casi de inmediato para acercarse a donde sus parejas los observaban desde un lugar junto a la mesa de bebidas, apenas llegaron colocaron un beso en los labios de sus parejas, ignorando los cuchicheos aún presentes entre los demás asistentes de la fiesta.

—Jamás pensé que te vería bailando con mi Otouto—baka, Naruto—kun, ahora sí has creado una nueva impresión en mí—

—Bueno Ita—chan, el Teme ya me lo debía, se atrevió a decir que el sería mil veces mejor que yo y que me dejaría en ridículo total dattebayo, no podía dejar que se burlarse de mi de aquél modo—

—Maldito Dobe, no intentes hacerme quedar mal frente a mi Aniki y Hinata—chan—

—Tu solito te lo ganaste la situación Teme, pero bueno, al menos me quitaste el mal sabor de boca que me dejó la charla con la arrastrada de hace rato 'ttebayo—

—¿Arrastrada?, ¿Quién fue Naruto—kun?—

—Ah, ¿Yamanaka Ino?, ¿Sí era así Teme?—

—Sí, Yamanaka amenazó al Dobe con arruinarle en su vida profesional, pero él supo que decirle para ponerla en su lugar, aunque no es como sí ella pudiera hacer algo contra nosotros o los Hyuuga, además también estaban Kiba, Shikamaru, Obito y Konan, por ahora nos retirados a bailar un poco, no se desaparezcan a hacer cositas de favor—

El peli azul se alejó con tranquilidad junto a su pareja, ambos sabían que Itachi sabría cómo calmar a Naruto, que aunque no lo demostrará abiertamente, realmente estaba preocupado por las palabras que había expresado la rastrera mujer hacía su persona.

—No te preocupes por eso Naruto—kun, ella no puede hacer nada como eso, al contrario, sí intenta algo como eso su compañía podría incluso terminar en la ruina—

—No... no estaría tan seguro 'ttebayo, puesto que la floristería donde trabajo entre semana es de los Yamanaka, si llegó a perder ese empleo posiblemente deba dejar la Universidad para seguir ayudando a los hermanos Sabaku No con los gastos de la casa—

—Para nada Naruto—kun, Deidara—kun acaba de ganar un trasladó a Francia por parte de la Universidad T, así que necesitare un nuevo secretario, sería genial que tomarás el puesto, no tengo confianza en nadie más que tú, porque Konan lamentablemente está trabajando con Shisui—

—Yo... creo que podrían tacharnos de nepotismo, ya sabes, con todo eso de que somos pareja—

—Como siempre sabes cómo llevarle la contraria a cualquier Uchiha, no me sorprende que seas capaz de fastidiar tanto a mi Otouto—baka, para ti es fácil herir su orgullo—

—No estoy seguro si he de tomarlo como un cumplido o un halago de su parte, oh gran Uchiha—sama—

—Realmente eres único Naruto—kun, sólo consigues enamorarme más con cada cosa que haces, pero hablando enserio, te quiero trabajando para mí, pero ya que te niegas te daré dos opciones. Opción A, busco a otra persona para el puesto, so riesgo de que se traté de un acosador o acosadora mío, que sabrá Kami que cosas pueda llegar a hacerme para conseguir meterme en su cama—

—No bromees con eso Ita—chan, mejor dime la otra opción que tienes en mente 'ttebayo—

—A eso voy mi Kitsune, a eso voy. La B se trata, ya que no quieres trabajar directamente para mí, porque no ocupas el puesto de Konan—chan como asistente de Shisui—itokou y que ella se convierta en la mía, así tendría a alguien de confianza conmigo y de paso cuido que no se quieran aprovechar de la excesiva amabilidad de Shisui—itokou para con todos—

—Eso... eso es una buena idea 'ttebayo, pero aún necesito pensarlo, ¿Qué tal si me das está semana para pensarlo?, Prometo darte mi respuesta el viernes—

—Por mí está perfecto, puedo sobrevivir una semana sin ayuda, pero no creo poder soportar más—

—Entonces tendrás mi respuesta el viernes por la tarde, hasta entonces que te parece el que disfrutemos juntos de esta fiesta, porque yo al igual que cenicienta debo regresar temprano a casa, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes, debo presentarme mañana temprano a trabajar como cualquier persona normal 'ttebayo, que por mucho que Hinata—chan sea mi amiga, tampoco puedo abusar para evitar los regaños de mi jefe por llegar tarde—

—En ese caso mi amado niño, porque no mandamos a mi hermano y sus ideas al cielo, mientras vamos a hacer 'cositas' como tan elocuentemente expresó—

—No, no y no, hoy no Ita—chan, no vamos a dejar tendidos a tus amigos, mis amigos y menos a tus padres, así que nos quedaremos y buscaremos un modo de divertirnos aquí sin que tengas que recurrir a tú libido 'ttebayo—

—Bien, si eso es lo que deseas así se hará, por lo tanto, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño los jardines?—

—Sería perfecto, hace rato estuve allí con los demás, pero la perra apareció y me causó tal enojo que no pude apreciarlos como era debido 'ttebayo—

—Ya no te preocupes por esa tipeja, te aseguro que ella ya no será una molestia para nosotros nunca más—

—Bien Ita—chan, en ese caso vamos a pasear por los jardines antes de que deba retirarme—

El resto de la velada se la pasaron recorriendo los diferentes jardines que poseía la lujosa mansión, siendo acompañados solamente por la brisa nocturna de la primavera, con la luna como única testigo de las muestras de cariño y palabras de amor que la parejita se había dedicado durante todo su recorrido, para finalmente encontrarse en aquella fuente totalmente alejada de la vista de los curiosos, con el astro plateado reflejando su luz a través del agua cristalina en un bello espectáculo, las dos almas disfrutaban de un beso apasionado, el último de la noche, puesto que eran las 2 a.m. y el menor necesitaba descansar para al día siguiente realizar sus obligaciones cotidianas, más el que volvería por la tarde a aquél lugar en busca de nuevas respuestas acerca de su origen.

—Te amo Ita—chan, pero ya es hora de que vuelva a casa, te veré el día de mañana 'ttebayo—

Tras esa frase el menor retiró los gemelos y el pisa corbata de su ropa, posicionándolos en manos de su pareja le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

—Naruto—kun, esto es para ti—

—Lo sé Ita—chan, pero ya que Cenicienta dejó su zapatilla de cristal para que el príncipe la encontrará, yo dejó esto para que mi propio príncipe vaya en mi búsqueda 'ttebayo, además el regalo es realmente costoso y yo voy a volver a casa en taxi, sería una pésima idea el que llevase algo tan valioso a estas horas de la noche, mejor guárdalos para que me los llevé mañana, el Teme se quedó con la cajita, por favor despídeme de los demás que ya voy tarde, seguramente a estas horas Temari—neechan está esperando en la sala totalmente enfurecida para cortar mi cabeza 'ttebayo, te veré mañana mi querido cuervo—

—Está bien mi querido Kitsune, te estaré esperando mañana como a eso de las cuatro, ¿La hora es buena para ti?—

—Mejor a las dos, a esa hora salgo a comer y tengo hasta las cinco, sí la cosa se alarga demasiado es mejor estar prevenidos 'ttebayo—

Con esa última charla el Uzumaki abandonó los terrenos de la mansión Uchiha para volver a su hogar, esa noche había vivido de todo un poco, pero por ahora había llegado el momento de volver a su hogar y descansar rodeado por quienes consideraba su familia, la tarde siguiente le depararía nuevas sorpresas para su vida, pero mientras tanto seguiría disfrutando de todo lo que la vida le había dado aún después de las dificultades que en su camino se había encontrado, siendo por supuesto esa iniciación en la 'alta sociedad' una de las más difíciles que había enfrentado desde su punto de vista personal.

* * *

 _ **Mi primer ItaNaru, que empezó a surgir de la nada ya hace un largo tiempo, pero bueh, este fue el resultado de meses de trabajo, porque de repente decía "voy a escribir", y a la mera hora ya no lo hacía, además que entre tareas y otra cosas no tenía tiempo para escribir, pero ojala y el resultado les guste, porque me hizo sacar sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ¡Con decir que lo comencé a escribir antes de que redactara "Rechazo", pero me surgían más ideas que no podía dejar de incluir, es más, siento que mi final quedo flojo, pero ya deseaba acabar porque esto se lo quede a deber a Citlali, así que Citlali, esto es para ti, disfrutalo en nuestros últimos días de "descanso", que es para des estresarse de las millones de tareas que tenemos.**_

 _ **Dejen por favor reviews que no les cuestan nada en realidad, a mi me hacen feliz, y no necesitan cuenta para ello :D**_

 _ **JA NE MINNA—SAN!**_


End file.
